In the deep
by Nico.Robin84
Summary: Apenas habían terminado las aventuras en la isla Gyojin, se encontraban otra vez en el oscuro océano. Todos estaban muy emocionados, una vez que estuvieran en la superficie, estarían en ese lugar: el Nuevo Mundo.


** Hoy me levanté con la idea en la cabeza, y empece a escribir este fic, mi primer fic. Esta basado en alguna imagen que vi por ahi de Zoro y Robin compartiendo un baño, el capitulo 654 del manga de One Piece, y 574 del anime. Asi que algunas cosas son idénticas y otras no tanto... **

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Gracias a él habemos fans de ZoRo y tenemos el atrevimiento (en mi caso) de usar sus personajesen fanfics para hacer lo que el no dibuja. :D**

Apenas habían terminado las aventuras en la isla Gyojin, se encontraban otra vez en el oscuro océano. Todos estaban muy emocionados, una vez que estuvieran en la superficie, estarían en ese lugar: el Nuevo Mundo.

—Parece que el ascenso será tranquilo—dijo Nami. Aunque solamente la escucho Robin, ya que el resto de la tripulación estaba preparándose para pescar.

—En ese caso creo que tomaré un baño— contestó Robin con una sonrisa.

—Es una buena idea. Aunque no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán estos tontos en arruinar la tranquilidad— dijo Nami, mientras suspiraba con resignación, era muy probable que las actividades de los muchachos los pusieran en peligro de un momento a otro, era algo inevitable.

Robin sin preocuparse por las palabras de la navegante se dirigió al baño a preparar la bañera, mientras que una Robin fleur se dirigió a cubierta a invitar a Chopper a que la acompañe. Ya hacía más de dos años desde la última vez que compartieron juntos un baño por lo tanto Chopper aceptó muy emocionado.

—En cinco minutos estará listo el baño, te estaré esperando— Dijo Robin sonriendo y desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo dejando sorprendido al pequeño Chopper.

Habían pasado cinco minutos, la bañera ya estaba llena y el agua estaba a una buena temperatura y Chopper aún no aparecía, por lo tanto Robin decidió meterse. El agua estaba realmente agradable, no se escuchaban ruidos en la cubierta y la vista del profundo océano era algo increíble.

_Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. _Pensaba Robin mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Decidió ponerse a leer uno de los libros que consiguió en el Palacio Ryugu que el mismísimo rey Neptuno le permitió elegir de la biblioteca real. Justo cuando la morena comenzaba a sumergirse en la lectura, se abre la puerta, era Chopper, pero no venía solo…

Chopper entro muy entusiasmado al cuarto de baño, diciéndole a Zoro que se apresure. Zoro entró pidiendo permiso, mirando al suelo. Robin estaba completamente sorprendida de que el espadachín se atreviera a cruzar esa puerta, y al parecer sabía de antemano que ella estaría allí. Sin mostrar la sorpresa en su cara ni en su voz, la morena dijo con una enorme sonrisa—Adelante, Zoro— Zoro miró disimuladamente a la arqueóloga que ya estaba dentro de la bañera aunque la espuma no permitía ver mucho, esos enormes pechos se imponían ante la espuma…

— ¿Puede Zoro bañarse con nosotros? preguntó Chopper a Robin con su dulce voz y carita tan inocente que era imposible negarle algo. No es que se hubiera negado a bañarse con Zoro, ya se había imaginado la situación muchas veces desde que se unió a la tripulación, por lo tanto no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que estaba ofreciendo el pequeño reno. —Será un placer— contesto Robin, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa a Chopper y una mirada provocadora a Zoro.

¿Qué le pudo haber dicho Chopper a Zoro para convencerlo de tomar un baño los tres juntos? Eso lo tendría que averiguar más tarde. Chopper no tardó ni un segundo en entrar a la bañera. Pero Zoro se tomó su tiempo, como si estuviera decidiendo si quedarse o marcharse. — ¿Acaso te da vergüenza?— Dijo en tono inocentemente burlón Robin, dedicándole una mirada de desafío.

— ¡Apresúrate Zoro!— gritó Chopper. — ¡Ya voy! Gruño Zoro. Definitivamente iba a tomar ese baño o no estaría sacándose la ropa. Era extraño, se mostró algo tímido para entrar, dudoso de quedarse, pero ahora desnudándose allí en frente de Robin no mostró la menor señal de vergüenza. Robin no pudo evitar dejar de leer ante aquel espectáculo, en realidad ya había dejado de leer cuando Zoro entro al cuarto de baño, se dedicó a observar sin discreción el cuerpo del espadachín con la misma atención que podría dedicarle a un poneglyph. Se notaba el duro entrenamiento de los dos últimos años, era inevitable recorrer con la vista ese cuerpo escultural, era inevitable querer tocarlo... desde los pies, las cicatrices en sus tobillos, las piernas y muslos bien trabajados, cola bien formada, espalda ancha, una toalla tapando por delante, los abdominales y pecho muy marcados con esa enorme cicatriz atravesándolos en diagonal, el cuello más ancho, esos labios, su nariz, su ojo con esa mirada penetrante, la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, los tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, ese pelo verde claro un poco más largo… era todo un hombre y estaba en la bañera junto a ella y Chopper. Robin ya estaba acostumbrada a bañarse con Chopper así que no tenía pudor de estar desnuda, y no le molestó en lo más mínimo estar desnuda, aunque tapada por el agua y la espuma, en frente de Zoro.

Fue una sensación extraña para los tres, hacía poco que se habían vuelto a reunir después de dos años de separación. Si bien Chopper ya había compartido baños con Zoro y Robin por separado, era la primera vez que se bañaban los tres juntos, esta vez se sentía distinto, como si no faltara nada más, como si estuviera en familia. Chopper estaba feliz jugando en el agua entre medio de sus dos nakama, Robin tallaba la espalda de Chopper con un par de brazos fleur, y le estaba ofreciendo unos masajes en los hombros al espadachín, mientras continuaba la lectura de su libro, por así decirlo, en realidad no dejaba de mirar a Zoro con una enorme sonrisa por encima del libro, Zoro no podía ver pero sabía que Robin le estaba sonriendo a él.

Justo cuando los tres estaban relajados y despreocupados, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad, el barco comenzó a balancearse y se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde la cubierta. Se acabó el baño, los tres tuvieron que salir apresuradamente de la bañera y vestirse lo más rápido posible para salir a la cubierta de Sunny. Ya en la cubierta se dieron cuenta de que estaba pasando, estaban pescando unos monstruos enormes y el barco ya no podía seguir ascendiendo con tanto peso. Pero eso no era todo, algo más se había acercado al barco, parecía una serpiente gigante de mar, pero no, era algo más. — ¡Whitestrom!— Gritó Robin, — es un remolino gigante blanco con la apariencia de un dragón que suele aparecer en el fondo del mar, los barcos que se ven atrapados por su fuerza, normalmente son encontrados dos días después—explicó.

— ¡Todos! ¡Deprisa debemos alejarnos de ese remolino! ¡Kyaaa! ¿De dónde salió ese pez gigante? Gritó Nami. — ¡Lo hemos atrapado!— dijo Luffy mientras sonreía muy orgulloso. — ¡El remolino está atrapando el pez!— Gritó Usopp. — ¿En qué demonios están pensando? ¡Si el barco tira de algo tan grande no nos podremos mover! Franky, "Coup de burst"! Gritó Nami. — ¡No, es súper demasiado tarde para eso!— respondió Franky. El pez que habían atrapado ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente y también estaba arrastrando el Sunny. —Sujétense al barco— gritó Luffy, justo antes de entrar al remolino, a pesar de todo él se estaba divirtiendo mientras se aferraba al mascarón del barco. Franky estaba preocupado sabiendo que el barco no resistiría ese remolino, mientras se aferraba al mástil al igual que Sanji, Zoro estaba agarrado de una de las barandas del barco, al igual que Nami, Usopp y Brook, Chopper esta aferrado a unas cuerdas y Robin estaba sentada en las escaleras sujetándose con varios brazos fleur. Y pensar que hace unos momentos tuvo un agradable baño con Chopper y Zoro y ahora sabía que las posibilidades de salir con vida de ese remolino eran nulas.

De pronto se sintió que algo golpeó el barco, ya no estaban en el remolino. Chocaron contra una enorme pared negra, que resultó ser una ballena, un banco de ballenas, en realidad. De pronto visualizaron una enorme ballena con cicatrices en su cabeza— ¡Laboon!— Gritó sorprendido Luffy! Al escuchar esto Brook comenzó a llorar y a hablarle a la ballena, creyendo que era su amiga que hace tantos años había dejado atrás en la entrada del Grand line, Usopp le explicó que era imposible que fuera Laboon, pero aun así el sentimiento fue muy fuerte. Como entraron en la corriente provocada por las ballenas, no les quedó otra opción que navegar junto a ellas. Brook seguía muy emocionado por haber encontrado la familia de Laboon, hablándoles y contándoles que hace 50 años Laboon se había quedado en la entrada de Grand line y se encontraba bien. Sacó su violín y comenzó a tocar y cantar "Binks no sake", esa ballena tan parecida a Laboon se acercó y acomodó el Sunny en su cabeza, parecía agradarle la melodía, continuaron el viaje montados en la ballena. A la distancia podía ya verse algo de luz, se estaban acercando a la superficie…

Robin se apartó un poco del grupo de la cubierta para sentarse apoyada al mástil y disfrutar la música, la vista y la emoción anticipada de volver a la superficie. Zoro se acercó y se sentó a su lado, se quedaron en silencio escuchando a Brook cantar. Zoro de pronto sintió la mano de Robin sujetando su mano, la cual el no apartó, era una sensación muy agradable. Robin rompió el silencio, con un tono de voz muy suave como para que solamente la escuche Zoro — ¿Qué te dijo Chopper para convencerte de darte un baño con nosotros?— preguntó Robin que aún tenía curiosidad. Zoro simplemente sonrió de lado —Pregúntaselo a Chopper. — contestó. — Eso haré. — contestó Robin no podía quedarse sin saber la respuesta. Aunque le costó soltar la mano del espadachín se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Chopper. Se agachó discretamente para hablar con el renito y le preguntó como hizo para convencer a Zoro. Pero la respuesta fue interrumpida, ya estaban llegando a la superficie y debían prepararse ya que no sabían con qué condiciones podían encontrarse al llegar, comenzó la cuenta regresiva, diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, — ¡Llegamos!— Grito Luffy. Por fin, la segunda mitad del Grand Line: el Nuevo Mundo…

-Fin -

Creo que aca viene la parte en que pido que dejen revies y bla, bla, bla. XD comenten que les pareció, no sean muy duros, es la primera vez ques escribo y compartó lo que acabo de escribir. Se podría decir que esta dedicado al club de fans de ZoRo en facebook al cual conocí por medio de esta página y he encontrado gente con el mismo (desorden mental? obsesión?) afecto hacia Zoro x Robin que yo, algunas más otras menos, sin dar nombres XD.

Espero que les guste!

Besos


End file.
